


Happy Birthday Dean Winchester

by CasGetOutOfMyAss0907



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean’s birthday, Fix It Fic, M/M, That finale never happened, dean saves cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907/pseuds/CasGetOutOfMyAss0907
Summary: (After 15x19) Dean was able to save Cas from The Empty, but now Cas is asleep and Dean’s only wish for his birthday is for Cas to wake up.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 42





	Happy Birthday Dean Winchester

Dean hit the ground hard as they landed, his feet unable to keep him upright as they made contact with the loose gravel. He groaned at the sting of small rocks piercing the skin of his hands and had to swallow back the bile that was rising in his throat. Flying always made him nauseous.

“Damnit Jack you couldn’t have landed us in a patch of grass or something?” Dean asked as he pushed himself to his feet and began to pick rocks out of his palms. 

“Sorry Dean, I am still new to flying with other people. Let alone while one of them is unconscious.” Jack replied with a shrug of his shoulders. 

_Cas_. 

Dean quickly forgot the churning of his stomach as he laid eyes on Castiel, who was, in fact, unconscious in Jack's arms. He let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in as relief washed over him. They had been trying to break Cas out of The Empty for months, and every time Sam had suggested they give up Dean insisted they keep fighting. This was Cas, and Dean would stop at nothing to rescue him from an eternity of suffering. 

Dean finally found a solution, but they only had one shot. A spell had allowed Jack to open a portal to The Empty that would remain open for 24 hours. If it closed while they were still inside there was no exit. Dean volunteered himself to search for Cas, if it closed at least he would be there with his best friend, the man he loved. 

Finding Cas proved itself to be difficult, the vessels of thousands of angels and demons were scattered across the nothingness that surrounded him. Three hours into his search dean caught a glimpse of Cas’s trench coat and quickly made his way to the angel. He carefully flung Cas over his shoulder and made his way back to the portal. The weight of Cas causing a cramp in his muscles was found to be more of a relief than a burden. The pain showed that it was real. Dean had Cas and he was never letting him go again. 

No spell can be simple and straightforward, especially not one that opens a portal to The Empty. The kicker was that the portal moved locations every hour. Not in The Empty itself, but in the outside world. They opened the portal in Kansas, but by the time Dean made it back, it had moved 6 times, one for each hour he was inside. It was a small inconvenience for getting Cas back, but he wanted nothing more than to get back to the bunker and have everyone back together. 

The portal let them out in Tombstone, Arizona, and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle as he remembered Cas in his cowboy hat as they impersonated Texas Rangers on a hunt a couple of years back. He had set Cas down carefully on the ground, shedding his own jacket to lay Cas’s head on. Dean had prayed to Jack as it was the easiest way to summon him to his exact location and from there Jack was able to fly them back to where the Impala was parked. 

Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket and made his way towards Baby. He unlocked the driver's side door and leaned inside to put the key into the ignition, but he hesitated on starting the car. “Hey kid,” Dean said as he turned to face Jack, “want to drive?” 

“Uh, sure,” Jack said as Dean opened the back door on the driver’s side so Jack could lay Cas across the back seat. 

Dean opted to sit in the back with Cas rather than ride shotgun. He slid into the back seat and lifted Cas’s head into his lap. He mindlessly ran his fingers through Cas’s hair as he directed Jack with driving back to the bunker. He was happy to have Cas back, but now he just hoped that he would wake up. 

~~~

“Is he awake?” Sam asked as Dean made his way into the kitchen.

Dean just shook his head. It had been a week since he got Cas out of the empty but he was still asleep. Dean was exhausted, dark circles were present under his eyes and his hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night. 

“I’m sorry Dean. We all want him to wake up, I wish there was more I could do.” Sam replied as he poured Dean a cup of coffee. 

“Thanks.” Dean took the coffee from Sam and took a long drink. The liquid burned his tongue slightly but he was grateful for the caffeine. 

They sat in silence as Dean drank his coffee, Sam had opted for a smoothie. Once he was finished Dean grabbed both of their glasses and placed them in the sink, not bothering to rinse them out. “I’m going to go check on Cas,” Dean said as he made his way out of the kitchen. 

“Okay,” Sam replied. “Hey, Dean.”

Dean stopped at the doorway and turned to face his brother. “Yeah?”

“Happy Birthday.” 

“Thanks.” With that Dean made his way back to his room where Cas was asleep on the bed. 

He gently shut the door behind him and looked to Cas. His face showed no emotion so Dean hoped that he was not having nightmares like he would be if he were still in The Empty. Dean climbed into the bed beside Cas, laying his head on Cas’s chest. 

“Hey Cas, I hope you can hear me.” He let out a breath and felt a burn in the back of his throat as he tried to hold back tears. “It’s been a week. A week that I have been waiting for you to wake up.” 

He paused and closed his eyes, letting tears fall down his cheeks onto Cas’s shirt- _his shirt_. “I hope that it’s okay that I’ve had you sleeping in my bed. I try to just sleep on the couch, but I’ll admit that I end up in here with you every night.” He coughed out a chuckle before he continued. “I put you in some of my clothes too, you didn’t look very comfortable and I didn’t know how long it would be before you woke up.” 

Dean shifted to be closer to Cas if that were even possible. “It’s my birthday today. I never really celebrate my birthday but ever since you came into our lives you always made it special. Thank you for that.” 

He smiled slightly through his tears, remembering all of the birthdays he had spent with Cas. The time they attempted to make a homemade pie and Cas almost burned the bunker down. When they went for a drive in Baby and stopped at a sketchy diner and Dean ended up getting food poisoning. Or his favorite, when they were alone for the night and snuggled up on the couch in the Dean Cave and watched movies. Neither of them talked about how Dean fell asleep in Cas’s arms and Cas didn’t bother to wake him up. He watched over Dean until the morning came and they never spoke of that night again, but Dean would always remember it. 

Dean cried silently into Cas’s chest as memories came flooding back. “If I could have one thing for my birthday Cas, it would be you. I want us to eat pie and laugh, and then we can come back to bed, just the two of us. We can talk or lay here in silence. I don’t care, I just want you to wake up. I _need_ you to wake up.”

Dean felt Cas begin to stir underneath him and he sat up. “Cas?”

Cas slowly opened his eyes and bright blue orbs met Dean’s green ones. “D- Dean?” Cas said hoarsely. 

“Here,” Dean reached over Cas to grab a glass of water from the bedside table. “Drink this.”

Cas took the glass from Dean with shaky hands and took a few small sips. “How am I here?”

“Jack and I got you out, but that doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is that you are here and awake and I can finally tell you what I should have a long time ago.” Dean reached up to take Cas’s face in his hands.

“Dean you don’t have to-“

“Yes. Yes, I do Cas. You deserve to know. I kept everything pushed down, all of my feelings because I thought they were wrong and that it wasn’t real. How could I have these feelings when I have been told my whole life that it is wrong?” Dean closed his eyes for a moment and took a breath. “But they aren’t wrong. They never were, and I know that now. You showed me that it is okay to let people in and that I am deserving of love.” 

Cas just stared at Dean, his eyes never leaving Dean’s as he listened to the Winchester’s words. 

“And that I can love.” Another pause. “I love you too Cas. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before but now you will never stop hearing it. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

Before Cas could say anything in response Dean pushed their lips together. Cas sat there for a moment in shock before he returned the kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, lips swollen, and eyes filled with love. “You mean it?” Cas asked. 

“Yes, of course, I do.” Dean smiled at the angel, his angel. 

“Well, I’m happy to be back. Thank you.” Cas placed his lips on Dean’s once more, and Dean melted into the kiss. 

“I wasn’t going to let you rot in there. I know you sacrificed yourself for me and all but I would never let you suffer if there was something I could do about it.” Dean said against Cas’s mouth. 

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean. They stayed in silence in each other's embrace until they were interrupted by a growl. Cas quickly pulled away from Dean, eyes wide, and said “I think that was my stomach.” 

Dean let out a laugh and clapped a hand on Cas’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go get you some food then.” 

The two of them made their way into the kitchen where they were hit with the smell of bacon and maple syrup. Sam and Jack sat at the table, Jack shoveling large pieces of waffles into his mouth as Sam nibbled on a piece of what Dean assumed to be turkey bacon. Sam was the first to notice their entrance. “Cas, you’re awake?!” 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” Cas responded with a smile. 

Jack flung around in his seat and quickly got up to hug Cas when he saw his. “Castiel! It’s good to see you. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too Jack,” Cas said as he returned the hug. 

Jack pulled away and looked up to Cas with confusion. “You’re human now?” 

“I am?” Cas questioned. 

Jack nodded, “Yeah, I think so anyway. I can’t sense your grace anymore.”

“Well, that explains why I am hungry.” Everyone burst out in laughter and Dean began making Cas a plate of bacon and waffles. He let Cas put syrup and whipped cream on his waffles while he made his own plate. 

The four of them talked and laughed as they enjoyed their breakfast, grateful to have Cas back and well. After many cups of coffee and all of the bacon was consumed Sam got up and walked out of the room without a word. Dean didn’t pay any mind to it but after a few minutes, a small pie was placed in front of him with a single candle lit in the middle. “Happy Birthday Dean,” Sam said. “Make a wish.” 

“I already got my wish,” Dean responded and looked over to Cas, but blew out the candles anyway. 

The rest of the day was spent playing games and drinking beer- lots of beer. Dean couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled this much, but he was happy. His family was back together, Chuck was defeated, all was well. He could finally relax and allow himself to be happy. 

Dean was sitting at the table in the main room of the bunker, listening to Sam tell a story about some of his adventures during his college days at Stanford, when Cas came and tapped him on the shoulder. “Dean, can I show you something?”

“Yeah.” Dean set his beer down on the table and followed Cas back to his bedroom. 

“What did you want to show me?” Dean asked, he had seen Cas’s room a million times before and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. 

“I guess I wanted to give you something more than show you something,” Cas responded, a slight blush forming on his cheeks. 

“Okay?”

Cas walked over to the nearly empty closet and pulled out a small box wrapped in newspaper. He handed the box to Dean “It’s nothing special, but I wanted you to have it.” 

Dean tore at the newspaper and opened the box to reveal a tie. It was dark blue with silver and white stripes, _Cas’s tie_. Dean smiled as he removed the tie from the box and ran his fingers over the fabric. “Thank you, Cas. I love it.” 

“You’re welcome.” Cas took the tie from Dean’s hands and placed it around Dean’s neck where he tied it. It was backward and Dean was wearing a flannel and tshirt but he smiled at the gesture. 

Dean took Cas into his arms and held on tightly, his happiness stood before him and he was excited to spend the rest of his life with Cas by his side. “I love you Cas.”

“I love you too. Happy Birthday, Dean.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for being here. I appreciate you :)


End file.
